


Short Story

by breyfree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, M/M, Nosebleed, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story based on a little, dumb pick-up line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> Since our stories aren't get much attention on [tumblr](http://levijean-s.tumblr.com/post/133646468477/short-story-levi-x-jean), I've decided to repost them on here

> **Prompt:**   _“Pick-Up Lines”_
> 
> **Written By:** Brey

It was Saturday evening and two figures lazed around on a comfy, old couch. One sat back on the couch while their partner sat leaning against the armrest, their legs lying horizontally across the first figure’s lap. The TV screen showed an action movie and it was currently at a fighting scene.

The raven-haired boy snorted with his reading glasses perched on his nose when the main character said a cliched line before finishing off his last assailant. His silver eyes were trained on the novel he was reading, ignoring the movie his partner was intently watching.

The atmosphere was calm and quiet with the two people doing what they enjoyed. Half an hour later, the credits were rolling on the screen and Jean leaned back with a contented sigh. He glanced at Levi who was buried deep in his book with an intense expression of concentration, his eyes moving back and forth over the words and down the page.

Jean felt it was the right time to tell him.

“Oh, Levi?” Jean murmured, adding a hint of anguish in his voice.

“Huh?” Levi said, concerned by his partner’s tone of voice.

“I have bad news…” Levi paused and looked up with worried eyes through his black-framed glasses at Jean who wore such a grave expression . “Levi, my dick just died.”

“Oh, Jean, I’m so- did you say _dick_?” Levi’s brows rose and he slowly put down his novel.

“Yeah…” Jean’s forlorn face cracked into a smile. “ _Can I bury it in your ass?_ ”

The hardcover novel was harshly thrown at Jean’s smirking face, hitting him squarely on the nose. He wasn’t surprised when a stream of crimson flowed; Levi had a strong arm.

“Fucking dipshit,” Levi muttered as he went into the kitchen to get tissues, he pushed his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose and picked up the thrown novel from the floor. “Making me worried with the way you were talking, asshole. That’s what you fucking get.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and have a tumblr, reblogging the tumblr post of this is highly appreciated.   
> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
